What It's All About
by Bryan Greenberg
Summary: That's the key. Success is wonderful. But finding someone to love. Having them love you back.. Love is what it's all about. Fluffy BL Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill.

**Author's Note: **So, this was written for Corey, because I love her for stressing and being an awesome BLer. It's almost too fluffy to function so make sure you have your dentist on call for the cavity you're going to get. Oh, also, I stole the idea for the baby's name from someone at FF. I think Corey?

* * *

**What It's All About**

Lucas Scott sat on the beach, thumbing through a well-read novel. He didn't read every word; he'd read this novel enough times to know them all be heart. Occasionally he would glance up and smile at the sight of a young mother playing with her children in the sand ten yards in front of him.

Her long brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and her face was flushed from the sun and laughing a playing with the two young children currently clambering for their mother's full attention. They were building a sand castle. The older child, the girl, was busy smoothing each tower on her half of the castle, trying to make it look perfect. Her little brother, on the other hand, was piling tower on top of tower, hoping to make his part the biggest and best castle on the entire beach; huge dimples covered his face every time he added a new tower.

"Mommy!" the little girl shouted, despite the fact that her mother was just a foot away from her. "Mommy, I'm outta water. Will you go fill my bucket, please?" She flashed a big grin at her mom and held out her bucket.

The woman stood and dusted the sand from her knees before kissing the little girl's dark curls and grabbing the bucket. "Stay right here in Daddy's sight while I'm gone, kiddo. And make sure your brother doesn't go towards the water," she told the little girl before catching Lucas's eye. He grinned and raised his chin in her direction, letting her know that he was watching the kids.

Brooke gave him a little wink before turning away and heading towards the water. Lucas couldn't help but watch his wife walk away. Despite having given birth to two children, her body was flawless and toned. Even right after giving birth, he'd thought she was the sexiest woman alive, but right now, with her red one piece hugging her curves, she could drive any man to distraction. He couldn't believe he'd ever thought he would be happy with anyone else.

_Lucas awoke with his head pounding. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room slightly disoriented. The one thing he was sure of was that this wasn't his apartment. The generic curtains and pristine white sheets told him he was in a hotel somewhere. New York, he remembered. He rolled out of bed with his eyes lidded and stumbled towards the bathroom._

_After he relieved his bladder, he ripped open the complimentary bag of coffee and started a pot._ _He sat at the table and rested his head in front of him while the pot filled. Images from the night before began to float into his mind. A diamond ring, a plane, his book, the diamond flashing again and again._

_He groaned when the pieces of the day before finally began to come together. He'd proposed. He'd proposed and Peyton had turned him down. He banged his head lightly on the table. He couldn't laugh yet at the irony that he'd broken up with the girl he supposedly wanted to be by his side when his dreams came true the very day that they actually did._

_He groaned again when his mind flashed to Brooke's face the night before. They'd had such a good time; he hadn't thought of Peyton all night. But then he'd, of course, fucked it all up and kissed her. The look on her face as she pulled away was enough to break his already wounded heart._

_Peyton was supposed to be the one. So why had the words "You probably won't see me for awhile" coming from Brooke's perfect mouth hurt so much more than Peyton's rejection?_

"Daddy! Daddy!" His little girl's screeching voice shook Lucas from the memories as her body barreled into his side.

"Hey there, Angie-doll," he laughed, pulling her onto his lap and tickling her. "How's your sandcastle going?"

She giggled uncontrollably and squirmed. "Stop, Daddy!" she whined, a tiny replica of her mother's pout gracing her face. Lucas couldn't help but laugh. She may be adopted, but she was Brooke's daughter through and through. In the almost five years she'd been with them, she'd taken to replicating Brooke's every gesture and mannerism. Lucas laughed and placed several sloppy, wet kisses all over her face.

She continued to giggle before pulling away, trying to get out of his lap. "I gotta go, Daddy," she stated, "Keaton's tryin' to add towers to my castle."

He laughed and let her squirm out of his arms after placing one last kiss on her forehead. He grinned at the sight of his little girl running back to her brother just as Brooke returned with the bucket full of water. She was always running full speed, never thinking about the landing; she was just like her mother that way. This time was no different. She dove into Brooke's legs, causing at least a third of the water to slosh all over the beach.

_The minute he saw Angie in Brooke's arms for the first time, he knew that she was her daughter. He'd been waiting at her house for her to return with the baby because Brooke had insisted on going to the airport alone. She said she was going to be a single mother, and that she might as well start right then. He'd known protest was futile and decided to just wait for the mother and child to return home._

_He'd heard them coming up the walk before he caught a glimpse of the baby angel in her mother's safe arms. Brooke was talking to her like she was a little adult._

_"And I was thinking of starting a baby line," Brooke said, obviously continuing what had been a non-stop stream of dialogue. "But don't worry," she said, "I'm still going to be a full-time mom. I can design from home, and I'm already in the process of finding someone to take care of the day-to-day details of running the business. We're not going to regret firing your grandma. She'd probably have given you an eating disorder before you turned three. We don't need anyone who doesn't believe in us, right?"_

_"Right," Lucas answered for the baby, as the two came into view._

_Brooke looked up at him, slightly startled to have her focus diverted from the baby in her arms. Her face was glowing in a way Lucas had never seen. She grinned at him. "You waited," she stated._

_He laughed. "I told you I would. So who's this little beauty?"_

_She beamed at him and moved closer. "Lucas, meet Angie Davis." He smiled down at her little face, reaching to brush a finger across her cheek. She reached up and grabbed onto his finger, opening her eyes and staring. He was unprepared for the rush of love that would overcome him in that moment, but he knew he couldn't ever let anything happen to her._

A little voice squalled beside him, begging for attention. Lucas shifted his eyes from the trio in front of him to the baby beside him who had just woken. He scooped his youngest into his arms and began to whisper soothingly into his ear.

The little boy quieted slightly in his father's comforting grasp, but he continued to whine plaintively. After checking all the obvious causes of his discomfort with no success, Lucas opened his book again and began to read, hoping the sound of his voice would soothe him. As Lucas's voice lulled into the rhythm of his favorite novel, the baby's cries calmed from plaintive whines to contented coos until he finally fell back to sleep. Lucas adjusted his hat tenderly, making sure he was shielded from the sun, before continuing to read aloud quietly.

"Hey, there, husband," Brooke's bubbly voice called from right beside him. He grinned and looked up at his beautiful wife.

"Hey, pretty girl," he replied.

She squatted down beside him and kissed the baby gently on the top of his head. "You trying to make this one a literary geek?" she teased, gesturing at the book Lucas was reading.

Lucas shrugged playfully. "It's his favorite. Angie loves _Goodnight Moon_, Keaton can't sleep until he's heard _Where the Wild Things Are_, and little Davey doesn't want anything but Steinbeck."

Brooke laughed. "Well, then you should have listened to me when we were naming him. I totally think he would have made a great Winter." She directed her attention to the baby. "Don't you wish your name was Winter, Davis?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Are we ever going to let that one go?" He asked with a laugh. "Excuse me for wanting one of my kids to have his mother's name."

She just grinned and pressed her lips to his softly. "Well, your daughter wants you. She thinks Mommy doesn't have anywhere near your construction skills. So, hand over the one child who still loves me best."

Lucas transferred the baby smoothly to Brooke's arms, making sure not to wake him, before standing and brushing the sand from his legs and heading towards the kids and their castle.

Brooke grinned as she watched him walk away; it was one of her favorite views as long as she knew he would come back to her.

_Brooke fidgeted with her hair, trying to make every strand lay in place. Her hands were shaking. She shook her head, trying to shake away her nerves. "Why am I so nervous?" she questioned herself. "It's just Lucas."_

_"Because this isn't high school," Haley answered, walking into the room and answering the question Brooke hadn't known she'd asked allowed. "And you know that this time it's for keeps," she continued, "You know that if it doesn't work this time, that's it."_

_Brooke nodded, taking in a shaky breath. "Way to make me feel less nervous, Tutor Mom."_

_Haley laughed and wrapped an arm around Brooke, stilling her fidgeting arms. "You're going to be fine, Brooke," she reassured her, "It's scary because you know it's real. He's proven that to you, or you wouldn't be doing this."_

_She nodded again. "You're right. I know you're right." She took one more deep breath and smiled. She was ready. "Thanks for watching Angie, Hales. I just... It makes me feel better about this. It's one less thing to be nervous about if I don't have to worry about some version of myself in high school watching her."_

_Haley smiled and bumped her shoulder into Brooke's. "It's not a problem. You know Jamie and I love hanging with Angie. I just can't believe it's been months since Brooke Davis has been on a date. Motherhood really does change you."_

_Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley, before winking at her reflection and heading to the living room. Just one look at her beautiful little girl in her play pen, and her nerves were soothed, if only for the moment. As she was walking towards the playpen, the door bell rang and her heart immediately began to beat full-speed again._

_"I'll get it," Haley said with a wink, "Make him sweat a little." Brooke nodded and smiled gratefully. She finished walking towards the playpen and scooped Angie into her arms._

_"Hey, little girl," she whispered, her lips pressed against the baby-soft neck._

_"Hey," Lucas said, entering the room, shoving his hands in his pockets nervously. Angie's face lit up at the sight of him, and she reached her arms towards the man who had been almost as big a part of her life as her mother was._

_As he grinned at her and came closer, kissing her head softly and brushing his finger against her cheek, Brooke began to really relax for the first time since she accepted Luke's offer of a date. They would be ok; they were already a family.  
_  
"Mommy!" Angie cried, running full speed in the direction of the beach blanket. Luke grabbed her into his arms before she could collide with Brooke and little Davis. "Mommy!" she cried, squirming in Luke's arms. "Daddy said if you say yes we can get ice cream before we go to Aunt Haley's."

"You mean Daddy said you could spoil your dinner with my permission?" she asked with a laugh. Angie nodded, widening her eyes and forming her lips into a perfect pout. Brooked laughed again. "Now I get," she teased, "You used the pout. You know that doesn't work on me, Angel-face. Just Daddy."

Angie's brow furrowed and she concentrated harder on her pout. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, this requires serious thought," she teased, "I suppose if you promise to eat all your vegetables at Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's."

Angie nodded solemnly before squealing at her mother's nod of assent. "C'mon Keat," she squealed, grabbing his hand. "Let's hurry to the car before she changes her mind."

Brooke and Lucas followed behind, walking close together; his arms were laden with all of their beach stuff, while hers contained their youngest child, but they made sure their arms brushed against each other as they walked.

Brooke smiled up at him contentedly. "Did you ever think it could all come true?" she asked, "All those silly dreams we made in that carriage all those years ago. Did you ever think we'd get here?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I did. I lost my way for awhile, but yeah, I did think we'd get here. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis-Scott."


End file.
